That feeling called satisfaction
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Quererlo era ilegal. Naruto/Sakura. UA. Para HB.


That feeling called satisfaction

.

.

**Note**. Dedicado a HikaryBuffy, fuck yeah nena, aquí esta lo que te prometí. Lleva escrita como dos meses.

**Advertencia.** Primer NaruSaku que hago, seguramente no el último, ha sido una buena experiencia.

Ah, y es un Universo Alterno.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si Naruto me perteneciera sin duda tendría más amor. Bueno, tendría amor.

.

.

.

Desde la primera vez que le ví, supe que iba a ser una parte importante en mi vida. Por entonces apenas contaba los 10 años, y aunque mi sentido de lo poético era más bien escaso, al verle sentado en el banco del parque, atándose los cordones de los zapatos con torpeza, Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba, podía o quería ver. Allí, tan solo y desamparado, me hacía sentir menos babosa y rechazada, menos sola y más caliente, con un pequeñísimo sol cálido iluminando mi soledad. Luego estaba esa primera mirada casi prohibida, y su tímida expresión, con sus mofletes gordezuelos sonrojados, y un brillo encandilado que yo no supe apreciar con la suficiente entereza, después de todo era una niñata raquítica, sin pizca de gusto y de pésima vista. Me limité a escoger el camino fácil, tomé la admiración necesaria para que reciente rechazo resultase un poco menos doloroso, fui egoísta pues no pensé que esa infantiloide primera impresión escondería amor.

Amor.

Si, un amor fuerte, rojo y palpitante en un corazón demasiado desgarrado. Lleno de cortes, oscuridad y parches. Deshilachado y carcomido en soledad.

Pero él me gustó así.

Todo roto.

Abandonado.

Destrozado.

Pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo reparase, le diera algo por lo que continuar adelante, un empujoncito y tal vez un rayo de luz en sus ojos, unos ojos que se me antojaron hermosos, tan azules y brillantes como el sol.

Yo no amaba el sol. La oscuridad tiznada de egoísmo en los ojos de otro era lo que por entonces me quitaba el sueño. Así, yo, tan estúpida y ciega a la calidez de los ojos de Naruto el infante, permanecía ajena de manera poco consciente al raudal de sentimientos que circularon por mi cuerpo en aquel primer contacto.

Y yo, solo yo, podía curarlo…_quería_ curarlo.

Es más, _**debía**_ curarlo.

Porque Naruto era un ser incompleto, un juguete al que le faltaban piezas, un mapa sin tesoro, una tarta de cumpleaños sin velas que soplar.

Naruto.

Mi Naruto.

_Mío._

_-Hola, soy Sakura, ¿Vives por aquí cerca? _—y luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, lo más obvio del planeta y lo más evidente que se te pudiera ocurrir, él, Naruto, me sonrió.

—_Hola, Sakurita._

Y la rueda comenzó a girar.

.

.

.

Un par de años después, y tras uno más de mis millones de tropezones existenciales, me aferraba a la sudadera naranja de mí mejor amigo, llorando a lágrima viva por un estúpido que no me merecía.

Al menos eso era lo que decía Naruto mientras yo pataleaba y le estrujaba como a un muñeco de trapo, y el corazón de mi amigo se rompía un poco más, en silencio, sin decir nada. Pues Naruto era tan buen amigo, me quería tanto tantísimo, que jamás de los jamases habría dicho lo que pensaba, nunca habría exteriorizado esa pesada y tensa sensación de desazón que lo carcomía.

Porque Naruto era bueno.

Y Sasuke no.

Naruto me amaba con todo su corazón.

Y yo lo estaba pisoteando.

Tal como Sasuke me había pisoteado a mí.

Continué compadeciéndome de mi misma durante unos minutos más, luego, Naruto sonrió y su pelo rubio como el sol, como sus ojos y como su propia alma, atravesó un velo que antes había creído irrompible.

Era la barrera de la amistad.

Haciéndose añicos.

Con un crujido sordo.

Y Naruto y yo, él sonriendo, como un héroe, yo llorando, como una furcia, y Sasuke observando a lo lejos, odiándonos a todos.

Fuimos felices.

Yo sobre todo, al oír aquello de sus labios.

—_No te preocupes Sakura, algún día se arrepentirá._

Y yo le miraba y asentía.

Y me enamoraba.

De Naruto.

Muy despacio y casi sin sentirlo.

Y la rueda giraba todavía más deprisa.

.

.

.

Decir que el me perteneció desde que su lengua de niño pronunció un suave y silbante _"Sakurita"_, sería demasiado pretencioso por mi parte, sin embargo hoy, ahora, en este instante en que me encuentro a mi misma feliz de sentirle, así se expandiera hasta el más lejano infinito, la prepotencia inocente casi enfermiza de mi yo anterior se hace más tangible que el roce de la brisa, y a la vez más etéreo que un pensamiento.

Recuerdo que aquel día llovía a cántaros, el suelo de hormigón de la acera estaba resbaladizo y agujereado, yo, haciendo gala de mi usual pericia, tropecé y caí de culo, por consiguiente se me empaparon los pantalones del chándal, y mi nivel de ira creció hasta niveles insospechados.

La clase de taekwondo había sido de lo más dura, la imbécil de Karin no había hecho más que ponerle pegas a todo lo que hacía. "Sakura así no es" "Sakura has caído demasiado a la izquierda" "Sakura si sigues así estarás descalificada antes de que empiece el combate"…

Aquella pelirroja enervante me había sacado de mis casillas hasta tal punto que, en mi inaudita inocencia pueril, y como no, desatino motor, había acabado propinándole a mi compañero de prácticas una patada demasiado fuerte.

Conclusión, mi compañero magullado, y mi tobillo torcido. Y una mala hostia del carajo que tardaría como tres días en quitárseme.

Genial.

Luego llegué a la parada del autobús, contusa tanto física como moralmente. No obstante allí estaba él, con esa aura de calidez, su alma blanca y sus pantalones cortos de fútbol perdidos en suciedad, que se me hicieron repentinamente...umm algo así como eróticos. Y sonriendo. Sonriendo el muy condenado, con una de esas expresiones tan suyas de "Eh Sakurita, ¿Qué te ha pasado que traes cara de perro apaleado?". Tan obvio como el respirar…y si cabe aún más necesario. Naruto. Sólo él.

— ¡Eh Sakura! ¿Qué tal? —y yo toda rota apenas si pegué unos fragmentos de mi dignidad, y contesté en voz baja.

—Bien, ¿Acabas de venir de fútbol? —y señalo con languidez sus pantalones…esos tan cortos, que me produjeron un cosquilleo agradable en la punta de los dedos.

—Si, pero la mierda que han pillado no es culpa del todo mía. Ese cabrón de Suigetsu me ha hecho una entrada de cojones y me he tragado la tierra del campo —y siguió hablando, despotricando de este y aquel, vociferando y haciendo gestos, manoteando al aire, y yo, deseando que dejara de hablar y me abrazara, como hacía tiempo, entre sus brazos, solos su calor, su abrazo y yo. Aislados de la corrosiva de realidad, de sus oscuros jirones y de sus ojos negros como el carbón. Tan brillantes. Tan lejanos como las estrellas en el cielo.

Luego vino ese recuerdo que me pasó por la laringe como una pasta agria y tumefacta, el recuerdo de una chica, y un chico, abrazados. Solos y jadeantes en la oscuridad.

Era Sasuke.

Y la chica no era yo.

Y ahí estaba el problema…. No había sentido nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Cero.

Mi estratagema para huir de tan embarazosa escena de sexo escolar había sido de lo más propicia y astuta. Había llegado un profesor, me había preguntado que hacía y yo, con toda esa dulzura que Naruto decía que tenía escondida, me había limitado a contestar con una sonrisa casi procaz, que yo no hacía nada, que había ido a clase a buscar un cuaderno, y ya lo tenía en mi poder.

Después había huido como una sucia cobarde.

Y Naruto me había estrechado entre sus brazos, y yo, llorando como una fulana, le había contado consternada el motivo de mi llanto. Pero Naruto, pecando de alma cándida, no había percibido la enorme y retorcida realidad que me palpitaba en el pecho. Estaba mintiendo.

_Mentira._

_Eso de llorar por hábito era lo que había provocado que las lágrimas de cocodrilos resbalasen por mis mejillas._

Estaba podrida.

Naruto, me había acogido, me había cuidado y yo, la muy zorra, estaba llorando por que sentía asco, pena y lástima de misma, porque había amado a Sasuke, y verle con otra solo había abierto una pequeña escocedura en el corazón. Luego, el parche donde debería latirme "algo" se había ensanchado, pues en mi mente había aparecido una escena surrealista.

Sasuke.

Era Naruto.

Y esa chica…era yo.

Y la marejada de sensaciones, así como la imposibilidad de ellas, era lo que había provocado que me desbordara y estallara en cientos de pedazos.

Por que fue en ese preciso momento. En ese instante, en el que fui plenamente consciente de que amaba a Naruto.

Luego simplemente habíamos ido a la cafetería, me había comprado una lata de café descafeinado, y me la había bebido mientras el no despegaba esos ojos azules de mi.

Yo era estúpida.

Pero Naruto lo era aún más, pues aunque yo le quisiera, había una parte de mí que jamás podría apreciarlo como se merece.

De vuelta al presente, alcancé a levantar la vista de los shorts pringado de barro y mirarle a los ojos.

—Tonto, tienes barro en la mejilla —y solté algo así como una risita insinuante. Y después él, Naruto, el mío el que únicamente me pertenecía a mí, se había sonrojado y había pestañeado una, dos, no tres veces a toda velocidad, intentando que aquel roce no tan fortuito de mi parte no me alertase de el arrobador calor, y la ternura con la que su cara morena se iba tornando rojiza, muy poco a poco. Mientras tanto mi dedo permanecía ahí, sobre su piel, palpitante y abrasador como si un sol independiente existiera sobre mi piel.

—Sa-Sakura, oye… —pero yo no le escuchaba, no del todo al menos, estaba demasiado ocupada acortando nuestra distancia…con más torpeza que pericia alcé mi otra mano hasta su rostro, hasta tenerlo enmarcado entre el albor de mi piel iridiscente en la penumbra, con sus ojos como dos gotas de hielo líquido en el centro, cada vez más cercanas. Inspiré hondo cuando mis labios alcanzaron los de Naruto, apenas un roce, un susurro, y no fui consciente de que había más personas bajo la marquesina, bajo aquella lluvia que al instante se me antojó perfecta, idílica.

Me aparté un milímetro y abrí los ojos, buscando los de él, y al encontrarlos abiertos, brillantes y cálidos no pude hacer más que sonreír.

—Naruto…—y esta vez me devolvió el beso.

No me importó ni la vieja que nos maldecía escandalizada, ni el grupito de chicas que nos miraba con aire soñador, ni Sasuke y su mirada tenebrosa, ni siquiera la estúpida zanahoria ni el golpe monumental en el trasero.

Solo podía sentir a mi alma gemela estrechándome entre los brazos, con el candor de sus piel traspasando mi ropa deportiva, sus manos, vacilantes sobre mis caderas, las mías hundidas en el dorado de su pelo, fascinada de lo suaves que eran.

Naruto sería el sol encargado de mantener a mis sombras bajo control, Naruto, tan rubio como el trigo, y con esos ojos más brillantes que la estrella más iridescente del universo, con sus labios que sabía a caramelo fundido, a canela y ambrosía.

Naruto.

Sería el único al que permitiría tocarme, raspar con sus manos de infante el cofre dónde guardaba mis tesoros y mi alma, y casi robarme a la fuerza el corazón, para guardarlo en su pecho, junto al suyo.

Para siempre.

.

.

.

Después de aquello fuimos del todo inseparables. Nuestras manos unidas captaban la atención de todos los que me centraban sus ojos en nosotros. Pero todo aquello que fuera ajeno a mi Naruto, algo así como que me importaba una puta mierda.

El mundo había dejado de ser algo prioritario en mi vida, el tedio propio de las clases, los sinsabores por no sacar Extraordinario en Biología, e incluso aquel patán pretenciosos de Sasuke habían pasado a formar un pavimento seguro y cómodo sobre el que caminar. Una lista de tareas por hacer "algo más tarde" porque, sin duda, estar con Naruto era lo más importante, lo único que anhelaba por hacer cada segundo.

Cuando salíamos juntos del instituto nos dábamos la mano y caminábamos separados, con la brisa de finales de invierno surcando el espacio vacío en el que nuestras manos colgaban engarzadas la una en la otra. Imperturbables, serenos y estoy segura de que con sendos corazones latiendo al unísono.

Pero fue cuando llevábamos juntos exactamente tres meses y 16 días, cuando yo contaba 17 años, dos meses y cuatro días, cuando Naruto y yo tuvimos sexo por primera vez.

No fue ni premeditado, ni perfecto. No fue ni por asomo cono esa primera vez tan calculada que se veía en las películas, con una enorme y elegante cama, una chica temblorosa y virgen que está a punto de acostarse con el tío más guay y genial del instituto que, como no podía ser de otra manera, la amaba.

¡Já!

Ya me reiría yo de esas patéticas situaciones, con una elegante compa brandy en la mano, y los labios pintados de rojo, sonrientes.

Perno no.

Siento decepcionaros.

La primera vez…nuestra primera vez, fue algo así como una peli de persecuciones y de risa a la vez.

Como es sabido, cuando uno alcanza los 17 y se ve privado de emociones carnales más fuertes que el placer de satisfacerse a uno mismo, el contacto humano se vuelve de primera necesidad y aprieta en los momentos menos indicados.

Y es que todo comenzó en clase de biología.

Recuerdo que el aula estaba a oscuras, el viejo proyector mostraba paso por paso las fases por las que un lobo macho y su grupo marcan el territorio en el que habitan.

Todo habría ido bien, si pasamos por alto que, junto con la pérdida de mi virginidad, ese mismo día descubrí que tenía algo así como fetiches lobunos.

Raro y sumamente inquietante.

La excitación creció hasta que, gracias al cielo a toda la corte de Santos, el maldito video terminó, librándome así de la asquerosa empresa de "aliviarme" durante la película….

Ni que decir que al ver a Naruto a la salida, con aquellos jodidos pantalones cortos, iba más puesta que todo un prostíbulo con descuento.

Naruto casi parecía tímido, cuando de manera imprevista (para él, claro) le propuse ir a su casa en lugar de al restaurante de mi madre y como cada día subirnos a mi habitación a ver videoclips de Van Halen, mientras comíamos helado de plátano y nos enrollábamos en la alfombra de imitación.

El aceptó, intrigado por el temblor de mis manos.

Su apartamento era pequeño y estaba medianamente ordenado. Consistía en un pequeño salón-cocina con un sofá cómodo color oscuro, una mesita baja con brasero y dos pequeñas habitaciones, una de ellas con un minúsculo plato de ducha, en el que difícilmente cabrían dos personas, lo que me hizo descartar al instante la idea de hacerlo allí….

— ¿Quieres una Coca-Cola, Sakura? —me preguntó dejando la mochila en el suelo de la entrada, yo seguía intentando desanudarme los cordones de las botas cuando arqueé el cuello y sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Desapareció en la cocina y yo me apresuré a desnudarme, el calor que despedía el brasero bajo la mesa me animó a hacerlo más rápido y, para cuando Naruto regresó de la cocina, con mi Coca-Cola en una mano, y su SevenUp en la otra, pareció que estaba viendo un unicornio o un fantasma. Parpadeó unas cuatro veces antes de enrojecer y balbucear. Vale que no fuera la gran cosa en ropa interior, tenía el pecho pequeño y el culo respingón, pero mi vientre plano valía algunos puntos, con aliciente un aliciente llamado "encaje negro de importación y pircing en el ombligo"

—S-Sakura…esto —se interrumpió aún con la cara roja, yo me acerqué mirándome los pies, avergonzada y tímida, con el corazón medio encogido en el puño. Le eché los brazos al cuello y le besé arrebolada, en las mejillas, luego los labios_. Besobeso_, Naruto sabe a _sol y azúcar_.

— ¿No te gusta esta ropa? —pregunté, introduje mi lengua en su boca, buscando correspondencia, pero Naruto estaba muy rígido.

—Umm, p-pues g-gustarme sí que gusta si, p-pero no sé Sakura, es decir, ¿Tú quieres que lo hagamos? —parecía dudoso, yo me aparté un tanto.

Comprensiva.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo Naruto —aún ahora me pregunto si esa respuesta no fue demasiado tajante. El tanteó con manos de niño mi cabello, bajó hasta el rostro y luego a los hombros.

—Bien —y yo me asusté de repente. La incertidumbre en sus ojos se diluyó, dejando en su lugar un brillo oscuro, rojizo y hambriento, que me caló hasta el tuétano. Me traspasó con un arañazo, un raspón carmesí tizando mi piel, una demasiado blanca y virginal como para congeniar con el apetito salvaje que me consumía gradualmente. El hecho de que Naruto hubiese aceptado, de que estuviera aparentemente tan sereno…me carcomió las entrañas como un fuego abrasador.

Nos dejamos llevar, y cayendo enredados sobre el suelo, el peso cálido de Naruto me llenaba por completo, no sentía nada que no fuera él, sus manos, sus pelo, su boca…. Naruto se llenó de mí, se colmó hasta el infinito, mientras mis manos inexpertas tocaban con torpeza de la goma de sus calzoncillos, y algo duro, suave y caliente me rozaba la piel.

Nos miramos, era inevitable, y como si nada, mis bragas de encaje yacieron con laxitud, algo más a la derecha, cuando sentí como algo me cortaba por dentro arrancándome susurros demasiado altos, y besos de Naruto junto a sus mil perdones, y sus manos acariciándome. Luego todo se volvió borroso, y no éramos ni Naruto, el infante, ni Sakura, la rastrera enamorada. Era lo mismo, una mezcla de ambas cosas, un gris plomizo, una tormenta sobre el mar, y a la vez, una misma masa de sudor y carne e movimiento, susurros perdidos en la garganta, y anhelos cercenados en la piel, como un recordatorio de que "eso" había pasado. Que Naruto estaba dentro de mí, y yo le acogía mientras el suelo se volvía cada vez más blando, y mi cabeza se llenaba de algodones, blandos y que picaban a los ojos, el dolor me cosquilleaba en la garganta, alternándose imposiblemente con un placer desmesurado, teñido de matices y humo asfixiante. Muriéndonos y subiendo al cielo con el nombre del otro tatuado a fuego en las venas.

Después hubo una especie de fogonazo, y un candor ardiente que me bajaba desde las orejas hasta el puente que me unía con Naruto. _Míomíomío_. Y gritos y uñas teñidas de sangre, y bocas clamando por más oxígeno. Luego laxitud y miradas tiernas, con los ojos aún velados por la pasión y las almas demasiado resquebrajadas para decir nada, y los cuerpos convulsos de tanto sentir, Naruto y yo, yo y Naruto. Los mismos de hace un rato, distintos de los de mañana. Juntos.

— ¿Estas bien? —me miró con ojos de niño, y yo sonreí, madura y resuelta, pero un poco distante de mi misma.

—Si —se me quiebró la voz y lloré sobre Naruto, el me acogió entre sus brazos, susurrándome palabras de aliento, entre sus dientes blancos, y esa boca tan roja, que duele hasta mirarla—.Estoy muy bien.

Más miradas.

—Te quiero Naruto.

—Y yo a ti, Sakura.

La rueda giraba, y giraba, y giraba...casi tan rápido como la luz.

El inconveniente de todo aquello, es que no tuvimos tiempo de regocijarnos en esa especie de satisfacción oscura tras haber practicado sexo por primera vez, oportuno y tan conciso como un reloj, Jiraya, el tutor legal de Naruto llegó apenas terminamos.

Y ni que decir que se armó la de Dios... .

.

.

.

Naruto me mira y medio sonríe, perdida en mis divagaciones, no espero que él haya percibido mi sonrisa bobalicona al recordar toda nuestra historia. Sin embargo, y temiendo que así es, me arrebujo todavía más en las sábanas, y le miro, a los ojos.

— ¿Otra vez perdida en los recuerdos Sakura? —no es una pregunta. Asiento y agarro su mano para observarla mejor a contra luz—.Esta vez el Ermitaño Pervertido no vendrá hasta las nueve de la mañana —y otra sonrisa.

Yo suelto una carcajada que hace temblar la cama, y me seco las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos, pero decido ignorar y olvidar el embarazo y la densa vergüenza que sufrí aquel día. A medias idílico, a medias de locos, me atrevo a decir que hasta grotesco... .

— ¿Sabes? El día en que lo hicimos por primera vez descubrí algo interesante —no pretendo que él me preste verdadera atención, después del sexo Naruto baja sus actividades cerebrales hasta reducirlas al modo caracol, aun así me alegra saber que me esté escuchando.

— ¿Qué cosa es esa?

—Que tengo fetiche con los lobos.

Espero un rato y luego estalla en carcajadas, sonoras y graves que me retumban en el pecho como si un gigante se desgañitara dentro de mi estómago.

— ¡Sakura estás loca! —y me besa y por eso le amo.

— ¿Sabes que si me quedara embarazada…nuestros hijos tendían el pelo de un color rarísimo? —sonrío y el sigue a mi lado, en la cama y abrazados como cuando éramos unos niños, como cuando lo único que nos importaba eran las palabras llenas de sentimiento que hoy se nos escapan casi sin sentirse.

"Te quiero"

Y nada más, sonrisas y burbujas, con el sol entrando por la ventana casi tan brillante como el pelo de Naruto.

.

.

Fin.

El rosa no es malo para la salud. Aunque yo prefiera el naranja XD

¿Review?


End file.
